Midgar's Disorders
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Cette course poursuite marqua la fin de sa petite vie tranquille. A son réveil, il avait prit sa décision : il retrouverait ceux qui avaient causé la mort de son collègue et amant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. UA, par Nyny, Squall/Cloud, Zack/Cloud.


**PoV Cloud**

**Attention lemon **

* * *

><p>Un gémissement sensuel s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa peau luisant légèrement sous la lumière tamisée à cause de la fine couche de sueur qui la recouvrait. Il bougeait ses hanches au rythme commandé par son propre désir, oubliant la chaleur presque étouffante de la chambre, ne voulant pas s'arrêter malgré l'effort, faisant fi de la tension dans ses cuisses qui supportaient son poids à chaque mouvement, préférant se concentrer sur celle, si agréable, qui ne cessait de monter dans son bas-ventre.<p>

Il glissa sa main entre ses mèches blondes devenues humides pour les dégager de son visage, son regard bleu assombrit par la luxure ne quittant pas les iris gris acier, adorant y voir les ombres du plaisir qui leur donnait un air orageux. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que les mains de son amant serraient un peu plus sa taille, lui intimant silencieusement d'accélérer la cadence. Il l'ignora, laissant ses doigts effleurer le torse musclé et le ventre plat sous lui, une nouvelle plainte de plaisir résonnant dans la pièce quand il sentit le membre dur toucher cet endroit en lui qui faisait immanquablement remonter un frisson d'extase le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de ses reins à sa nuque.

- Cloud…

Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres qui venaient de souffler son nom, une intruse chaleureuse ne tardant pas à venir prendre possession de sa bouche. Les mains sur sa taille descendirent lentement sur ses fesses, massant et pressant les rondeurs douces alors que leurs langues se trouvaient, se caressaient puis s'éloignaient pour se retrouver de plus belle à peine une seconde plus tard, avides l'une de l'autre. Le bassin de son partenaire se mit à venir à la rencontre du sien, lui retirant le contrôle total de leur étreinte désireuse.

Le plaisir envahit ses sens. Les coups de plus en plus forts et rapides entre ses cuisses allaient lui faire perdre la tête. Son amant dû le sentir, et les mains baladeuses remontèrent dans son dos avant qu'il ne se sente basculer sur les draps défaits, le corps qu'il chevauchait le dominant à son tour. Un gémissement passa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres quand le désir pulsant de son compagnon s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son intimité, frôlant cette zone exquise qui l'amena au bord de la jouissance.

Les mains bougèrent encore, alors qu'il serrait les siennes dans le dos de son amant, le griffant quand elles glissèrent sur ses cuisses pour les écarter tout en les relevant. Les coups de reins devinrent presque brutaux, le bruit de leurs peaux claquant à chaque rencontre s'ajoutant aux sons de plaisir qu'ils poussaient. Il se tendit, son partenaire pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres s'ouvrant dans un cri qui resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que l'orgasme contractait délicieusement chacun de ses muscles, et se libéra par spasmes entre leurs ventres.

Son amant enfouit son visage dans son cou, les cheveux bruns chatouillant son menton, continuant de venir encore et encore en lui, le faisant frémir sous ses assauts, avant de finalement se laisser aller à son tour, se répandant sans retenue dans son intimité encore frémissante. Le poids sur lui s'alourdit encore un peu, sans que ça ne le gêne pourtant, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes.

Il aimait ces moment-là, juste après l'amour, ceux où il se détendait tellement qu'il ne pensait plus à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à eux, qu'à ce qu'ils venaient de partager encore une fois, et qu'ils ne cesseraient sans doute jamais de s'offrir l'un à l'autre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. De légers baisers déposés sur son épaule et dans son cou le firent sourire, et il soupira de bien-être, ses mains caressant doucement le dos qu'il malmenait quelques minutes auparavant.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, suivit de près par celui de son partenaire, vint gâcher leur moment de félicité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Deux heures et demie. Du matin.

- Leonhart. S'annonça son compagnon en décrochant, sans pour autant se redresser plus que nécessaire, sa main libre dessinant des arabesque fantaisistes sur la peau douce du blond sous lui.

Lui-même laissa son propre appareil prendre le message, et tendit un peu l'oreille pour écouter la conversation, sachant qu'il était appelé pour la même raison que son amant. Il ne fût pas surprit d'entendre la voix de leur supérieur, le capitaine Angeal Hewley.

- On a eu un nouveau cas de braquage à main armée, il nous faut des bras en plus pour surveiller les routes. Dit-il sans détours. Trouve Strife et allez tous les deux en renfort dans le secteur 7, on vous donnera toutes les infos là-bas.

Ses ordres donnés, il raccrocha. Cloud soupira. C'était le cinquième cas de ce type cette année et, si les coups étaient assez espacés dans le temps, les dirigeants devaient quand même commencer à être sur les nerfs pour décider d'envoyer même les hommes censés être en repos. Mais après tous, laisser échapper quatre fois la même bande organisée ça devait faire tâche dans leurs CV, d'où les grands moyens utilisés cette fois. Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres le sortit de ses pensées.

- Trouvé. Sourit légèrement Squall, amusé, faisant référence aux paroles de Hewley.

Cela fit rire le blond.

- Quel grand enquêteur tu fais. Assura-t-il, à peine moqueur, en se redressant à regret.

Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

oOo

Il observait son amant qui conduisait la voiture de fonction qui leur avait été assignée à leur arrivée dans le secteur 7. Le brun était concentré sur la route, cherchant une camionnette qui correspondrait à la description de celle des suspects, jetant parfois un coup d'œil aux alentours dans les rétroviseurs. Peut-être que lui-même aurait dû être un peu plus concentré aussi, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis, dans un sens, c'était totalement la faute de son partenaire après tout.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans plus tôt pendant une enquête commune, Leonhart venait tout juste de sortir de l'école de police, avait quatre ans de moins que lui, et toute la témérité qui allait de pair avec sa jeunesse et son inexpérience du terrain. On pouvait le dire, il avait donné du fil à retordre à celui qui était aujourd'hui son compagnon. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines pour qu'il tombe irrémédiablement amoureux, et le plus jeune ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter et gagner sa place dans sa vie, et, plus tard, dans son lit.

Il secoua un peu la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça. C'était pourtant lui qui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger boulot et vie privée, et le voilà qui commençait à fantasmer sur son partenaire en pleine recherche de braqueurs. Et vu l'air amusé camouflé derrière des sourcils légèrement froncés, Squall avait dû remarquer son petit écart de conduite, ce qui n'avait pas dû être bien difficile au vu des regards appuyés que le plus âgé lui avait sans doute lancés sans s'en rendre compte.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, on ne les aura plus comme ça, l'équipe d'enquête principale va sûrement bientôt prendre le relais. Fit remarquer le brun, l'air de rien.

Pour son amant, c'était une invitation à se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent, bientôt, à la maison. Il lut l'heure sur le cadrant du tableau de bord de leur véhicule. Presque cinq heure du matin. Effectivement, si ils les retrouvaient encore maintenant, cela relèverait sans doute du miracle. Il posa son front contre la vitre à sa droite, observant la ville encore endormie. Il faudrait encore bien deux ou trois heures avant que les rues et les routes ne commencent à se remplir de monde.

Leur radio, réglée à bas volume pour ne pas être gênés par le flot continu d'informations sur le trafic et les enquêtes mineures en cours qu'elle diffusait, mit fin à leur ronde, alors que la voix de leur capitaine signait l'arrêt de la « poursuite » et demandait la mise en place d'un appel à témoins. Cloud soupira. Etre dans les forces de l'ordre c'était très gratifiant, surtout quand ils se rendaient utiles auprès de la population, mais c'était aussi parfois beaucoup d'heures perdues pour pas grand-chose au final.

Son compagnon changea donc leur trajet, prenant le chemin menant au commissariat du secteur 7, où ils avaient laissés leur voiture personnelle.

- Tu veux petit-déjeuner dehors ? Lui proposa le brun.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, autant faire ça, ils trouveraient bien une enseigne ouverte quand ils sortiraient après avoir rédigé leur rapport. Il reposa son front contre sa vitre, reprenant son observation.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'a vit. Arrêtée dans une ruelle, à l'ombre des grands immeuble, l'obscurité accentuée par la nuit, la camionnette qui correspondait parfaitement au profil qu'ils cherchaient, et semblait attendre que les recherches s'arrêtent justement. D'une geste, il la désigna à son partenaire, qui stoppa leur propre véhicule. Il attrapa rapidement la radio pour la signaler et pour qu'une équipe de renfort se tienne prête à intervenir au cas où ce serait le bon véhicule.

Il allait sortir de la voiture pour appréhender le conducteur de la camionnette, quand celle-ci démarra brusquement, et sortit de la ruelle pour rejoindre la route principale, ayant sûrement remarqué qu'ils l'avaient repérée. Il n'eut pas besoin de donner ses instructions que son collègue se lançait déjà à sa suite pour ne pas la perdre de vu. Cloud mit en marche l'alarme sonore pour leur intimer de se ranger sur le côté de la route, mais l'avertissement fût ignoré. Ses soupçons, et déjà quasi certitudes, se confirmèrent quand le véhicule qu'ils poursuivaient se mit à accélérer, dans l'intention évidente de tenter de les semer.

- Strife, Leonhart. Appela la voix de leur supérieur à la radio. On va bloquer les routes et on vous envoie deux patrouilles, les lâchez pas.

- Pas besoin de le dire, ça… Marmonna le brun, sachant que Hewley ne l'entendrait pas.

- Reste à distance, ils sont encore armés. Rappela le plus âgé à côté de lui.

Pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles. Les braqueurs, eux, semblaient déjà commencer à perdre patience, ils ne cessaient de changer de direction, accélérant toujours plus, mais c'était peine perdue, leur véhicule était bien plus lourd et bien moins manœuvrable que leur voiture de fonction, et ils n'avaient aucun mal à les suivre. Avec un peu de chance, les renforts arriveraient avant qu'il n'y ai de confrontation directe.

Quand la porte arrière de la camionnette s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, et braquant une arme vers eux, il sût qu'il avait pensé trop vite. Le fugitif tira alors que Squall donnait un coup de volant pour s'éloigner de la menace, et la balle se perdit sur le bitume de la route sans les toucher. Ça se compliquait. Il reprit la radio pour indiquer le changement de situation à leurs collègues, gardant les yeux rivés sur le véhicule pour ne pas le perdre de vu maintenant qu'ils avaient été obligé de s'éloigner.

La situation stagna quelques minutes, avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue d'un pont. Ils devraient se replacer directement derrière la camionnette pour les suivre, et seraient à nouveau la cible des feux ennemis. Un regard entre eux leur assura qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts à prendre le risque, et ils s'engagèrent sur le pont à la suite des fuyards. Comme prévu, la porte arrière s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le même homme, mais cette fois Cloud détacha promptement sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit son arme de fonction, débloquant le cran de sécurité en ouvrant la fenêtre de son côté.

Ça allait être vraiment compliqué comme ça, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il espérait juste arriver à viser assez bien pour dissuader leur opposant sans le tuer. Et en évitant de se prendre lui-même une balle si possible. Il attendait que son partenaire ait stabilisé leur voiture après que l'homme en noir ait tiré, puis sortit la moitié du haut de son corps par la fenêtre baissée au maximum, se concentra, et tira, sa balle filant se ficher dans la porte ouverte à l'arrière de la camionnette. Leur opposant avait eu le réflexe de se mettre à couvert derrière celle qui était encore fermée, ce qui leur laissa un instant de répit.

- Fais attention.

La voix de son amant restait neutre, mais il lisait bien l'inquiétude dans son regard gris obstinément fixé sur la route.

- Je ne suis pas adepte des risques inconsidérés, contrairement à certains. Rappela le blond avec un léger sourire.

Le retour de leur ennemi les fit taire, surtout en voyant qu'il avait changé d'arme, tronquant son petit calibre de poing contre une mitraillette automatique. Et ils étaient toujours sur le pont, à croire qu'ils n'en verraient jamais le bout. Une nouvelle annonce à la radio leur indiqua que les renforts étaient tout près, accompagnés d'une ambulance si besoin. Il échangea un regard avec son amant encore une fois, avant de se reconcentrer sur la camionnette. Bizarrement, l'homme avait plus l'air de viser leur voiture qu'eux directement. Peu importe, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées parasites.

Il tenta un nouveau tir de prévention, qui heurta cette fois la porte fermée, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de décourager le braqueur, qui lança une première rafale de balles, que Squall évita du mieux possible, en freinant à peine, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer.

Malheureusement, ils ne furent pas aussi chanceux la deuxième fois. Plusieurs balles percèrent le capot de leur voiture, avant de crever un de leur pneu antérieur, faisant perdre le contrôle du véhicule au brun. Ils heurtèrent une des barrières de sécurité du pont, celle qui séparait les deux voies, engendrant une série de tonneaux. Le blond fut brutalement éjecté de l'habitacle et propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Son bras émit un craquement sinistre en heurtant violemment le sol, la douleur explosa partout dans son corps alors qu'il continuait sa course, s'éraflant durement plusieurs zone dont son visage.

Le choc dû lui faire perdre conscience pendant quelques secondes, ou peut-être minutes, car quand il rouvrit péniblement les yeux la première chose qu'il remarqua fût leur voiture de fonction qui prenait feu, probablement à cause d'une fuite d'essence et des étincelles provoquées par le frottement du métal sur le pont. L'angoisse le prit aux tripes en se rendant compte que son amant était encore dans la voiture. Une forte poussée d'adrénaline lui fit momentanément oublier son état déplorable, et il réussit à se relever, oubliant totalement les fugitifs dont il se fichait totalement à présent, son seul objectif se résumant à sortir son compagnon de là.

Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent à mi-chemin, et il s'effondra au sol. Sa respiration douloureuse et la quinte de toux sanglante qui le prit à ce moment lui indiquèrent qu'une de ses côtes cassées avait dû perforer un de ses organes interne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ramperait si il le fallait. Le temps pressait. Mais son premier mouvement lui fit ressentir une telle douleur qu'il crut bien qu'il allait à nouveau perdre connaissance. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à se déplacer quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il priait pour que ça se reproduise.

- Squall ! Pu-t-il seulement crier avant que la toux ne le reprenne, la souffrance envahissant à nouveau sa cage thoracique.

Il en aurait pleuré de frustration, son amant était en danger à quelques mètres de lui et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il se sentit faiblir de plus en plus, à mesure que son propre sang se rependait lentement sur le sol, teintant le gris maussade d'un rouge poisseux. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de les garder ouvert, priant cette fois pour voir son compagnon sortir de la voiture en flammes. Il entendit des sirènes au loin, malgré le sifflement continu qui résonnait dans son crâne. Si ils arrivaient à temps, ils pourraient le sauver.

Cloud se raccrocha à ce mince espoir, ne pouvant faire autrement, se sentant faiblir de plus en plus. Il eut l'horrible impression d'entendre une explosion, et frémit de terreur en pensant sentir le souffle brûlant du brasier sur sa peau. Puis ce fût le noir.

oOo

- Putain, mais quel fiasco ! Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la planque, située sur les quais de la ville.

Ses complices se firent tout petits en s'éparpillant dans le grand hangar où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Le chef allait leur faire la peau quand il apprendrait qu'ils étaient responsables de la mort des flics qui les poursuivaient. Il avait toujours été clair sur le fait que les tueries rendraient les force de l'ordre plus nerveuses et qu'ils seraient bien plus activement recherchés si ça arrivait. Alors si en plus c'était leurs collègues ! Les casses étaient déjà assez compliqués comme ça.

Il retourna vers la camionnette. Si seulement ses gars à l'arrière n'avaient pas perdu leur sang-froid, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'est ce qui se passait quand on lui mettait des bleus dans les pattes ! La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils avaient au moins pu ramener l'argent, et que leurs identités n'avaient pas été découvertes. La police n'avait techniquement rien qui pourrait les amener à eux, donc, comme les fois précédente, ils ne devraient pas être trop inquiétés.

Il s'adossa contre le capot de leur véhicule. Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes en voyant l'accident dans son rétro, et avaient vu l'un des deux flics au sol, loin de la voiture, peut-être que lui avait survécu. Même si il ne savait pas si ça allait réellement avoir un impact positif que les deux ne soient pas morts, ou non. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant d'attraper son téléphone pour appeler leur chef. Ce n'était plus à lui de prendre les décisions à présent.

- Félicitations, c'est ce qu'on appelle se planter en beauté.

Le ton glacial de la voix qui décrocha à l'autre bout du fil le fit frémir. Il ne savait pas comment le chef était déjà au courant, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, cet homme savait toujours tout sur tout, et sur tout le monde.

- Faites comme d'habitude, et une fois l'argent remit où vous savez, faites-vous discret jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se tasse.

- Compris. Souffla-t-il, n'étant jamais bien bavard avec ce type.

- Les médias vont se jeter sur l'affaire, c'est le genre de sensations fortes qui leur plaît, ne faites plus rien jusqu'à ce que je vous recontacte.

- Bien.

L'homme à l'autre bout du combiné raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Bon, au moins, il pourra en profiter pour prendre des vacances. Mine de rien, c'était crevant ces vols, tout ce stress pour n'avoir qu'une faible part du butin au final… il avait envie de tout arrêter. En fait, c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis leur deuxième braquage. Mais il se sentait pousser des ailes à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la raison qui le poussait à faire ce genre de chose, et il se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Seulement voilà, cette fois ça avait coûté la vie à au moins un homme. Et il ne savait pas si sa conscience serait capable de supporter ça, encore moins si ça se reproduisait pas la suite. Au final, comme elle le disait toujours, il n'était peut-être vraiment pas fait pour être une mauvaise personne.

oOo

Un bip régulier, et franchement irritant, lui vrillait les oreilles depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses paupières bien trop lourdes refusaient de s'ouvrir, et son corps douloureux ne fonctionnait que pour lui envoyer des signaux d'alerte qui lui faisaient comprendre à quel point il avait mal. De légers froissements de tissus autour de lui lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. Le tout était de savoir où il était, mais l'odeur aseptisée et le bruit infernal du moniteur cardiaque lui donnaient de bons indices.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand les souvenirs de ce qui l'avait amené dans un hôpital lui revirent en mémoire. L'infirmier qui était occupé à surveiller ses signes vitaux sursauta, avant de se pencher vers lui rapidement.

- Cloud, tu m'entends ?

Il reconnaissait cette voix, et le visage, flouté par sa vue fatiguée, lui était familier. Il finit par mettre un nom sur cet homme.

- Ob' ?

Sa propre voix lui parue terriblement rocailleuse, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas servie depuis un moment.

- Hey, mon pote. Tu te décides enfin à revenir on dirait.

Le blond cligna lentement des yeux, essayant d'ajuster sa vision. Quand se fut fait, il put voir le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait son ami.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu dors, je commençais à me faire sérieusement du mouron. Continua l'infirmier en sortant une petite lampe de poche et de quoi ausculter rapidement le blessé.

Mais celui-ci n'avait que faire de son propre état.

- Squall…

Le sourire d'Obeross se fana à l'entente de ce nom, mais il se reprit rapidement, un peu tendu toutefois.

- Je vais faire venir le médecin qui s'occupe de toi d'abord, ensuite on parlera, ok ?

L'agent de la loi n'eut pas le temps de, faiblement, protester que son ami sortait déjà de la chambre. D'aussi longtemps qu'il le connaissant, et ça faisait vraiment longtemps, il avait toujours été comme ça, à penser à la santé des autres avant tout. D'où son choix de carrière, clairement. Mais là, il voulait des réponses. Il voulut tenter de se lever, mais son corps ne répondit que par un pic de douleur. La perfusion plantée dans son bras l'alimentait pourtant en morphine, mais il souffrait quand même. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, vu la violence de l'accident qu'il avait eu. Qu'ils avaient eu.

Des larmes contenues virent lui brûler les yeux, et il ferma fortement ses paupières. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'allait lui dire l'infirmier, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre, sinon il n'arriverait pas à y croire. Il ne pourrait pas y croire.

Obeross revient rapidement avec le médecin, mais le blond cessa rapidement d'écouter la liste qu'il lui faisait de ses blessures, poumon perforé comme il l'avait pensé et bras cassé pour les plus graves, qui n'en finissait pas. Il avait été dans le coma une bonne semaine, mais ça il se savait déjà par son ami. Le médecin finit par lui décrire les examens qu'il allait encore devoir passer avant de pouvoir espérer rentrer chez lui, en plus de la rééducation pour son bras en morceau qu'il allait sans doute devoir continuer après son retour chez lui.

L'infirmier vint s'installer sur le fauteuil près de son lit une fois les dernières recommandations données, et le médecin partit.

- Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Cloud hocha douloureusement la tête, incapable de parler, l'émotion lui serrant la gorge.

- La voiture a explosé juste avant que tes collègues arrivent sur place…

Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas halluciné alors.

- Si ça peut te soulager, au moins un peu, sache qu'il n'a pas souffert, il est mort sur le coup.

La sentence tombée, un sanglot douloureux, presque un gémissement d'animal blessé, lui échappa. Ça faisait mal, mal de l'entendre, mal d'être confronté à cette réalité. Des larmes salées vinrent brûler les blessures encore à moitié à vif sur son visage. Il sentit la main compatissante de son ami venir serrer la sienne.

- Ton supérieur ne pouvait plus attendre que tu te réveilles, ils l'ont enterré il y a deux jours. Souffla l'infirmier pour finir.

Cloud ferma à nouveau fortement les paupières alors que la douleur de la perte, bien plus déchirante que sa douleur physique, l'envahissait. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu.

* * *

><p>Hellow !<p>

Et oui, je commence encore une fic, qui plus est un UA, une grande première pour moi ! XD Ce sont les images du manga "New York Minute" de Guilt Pleasure qui m'ont inspirées (même si les deux histoire n'ont rien à voir XD).

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos impressions, je ne suis pas familière du milieu "policier", et c'est aussi la première fois que je fais une fic centrée sur du drame.

Mes publications risquent de devenir un peu aléatoires, puisque je reprend la fac lundi, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, et n'hésitez pas en m'envoyer des messages, ça me motive toujours énormément ! :D

Kissus !  
>Nyny :3<p> 


End file.
